


Cenizas de Esperanzas

by Vallaus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallaus/pseuds/Vallaus
Summary: Volvieron cenizas las esperanzas de su gente pero ellos demostrarían ser más fuertes y renacer de estas como el fénix que eran.Es un escrito sobre los sucesos acontecidos ayer donde militares venezolanos quemaron la ayuda humanitaria que salvaría vidas venezolanas obedeciendo órdenes de un genocida.





	Cenizas de Esperanzas

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer trabajo aquí así que estoy abierta a críticas constructivas siempre y cuando se hagan con respeto.
> 
> La historia nació como una pequeña manera de desahogarme después de ver el la barbarie cometida el día de ayer. Los sentimientos de rabia, impotencia y sobretodo tristeza fueron los que me impulsaron a escribir es, literalmente mis lágrimas caían sobre el teclado mientras escribía. Pero gente, esto no se quedará así, los culpables pagarán y tal y como dije en la historia, Venezuela renacerá de las cenizas como un fénix y seremos mejores porque sabemos lo que es estar ahí abajo.

Cenizas

Eso es lo único que había quedado, cenizas que aún se dispersaban en el viento como si de arena se tratase. Cenizas de lo que fue la esperanza de vida de miles de sus habitantes.

Toda la ayuda que se había logrado recolectar ardió hasta consumirse casi completamente, todo mientras quien decía ser su presidente bailaba en televisión nacional. Mientras aquel genocida decía buscar la paz, las fuerzas militares disparaban contras los verdaderos héroes que intentaban salvar lo que pudieran de las gandolas en llamas, exponiéndose al peligro del fuego y de quiénes se suponía que debían de protegerles pero no lo hacían.

Mientras los usurpadores hablaban de una victoria, su gente era cruelmente reprimida junto con sus hermanos colombianos que luchaban junto a ellos como en los tiempos de Bolívar.

Puerto Rico le había llamado lamentando mucho la situación, lo mismo con Chile, Argentina, Ecuador, Panamá, Brasil, Paraguay y el gringo solo por mencionar algunos del continente americano. De los europeos recibio la llamada de Alemania, Veneciano, Suecia, Dinamarca, España y Romano resaltando que este último prometía que los responsables pagarían con sangre, de eso se encargaba el.

También recibió una llamada de parte de sus estados que aún se encontraban dentro del territorio, Zulia reporto una gran represión a sus habitantes y no podía dejar de toser por los gases lacrimógenos. Lo mismo pasó con Lara, Carabobo y otros más. Había estado casi todo el día con Táchira en el puente internacional del lado colombiano, hasta que la situación se puso tensa.

-Lo siento viejo, pero necesito estar con mi gente, darles fuerza para resistirnos a esos malparidos- Fue lo que le dijo el andino antes de marchar hacia el lado venezolano de los frontera. No había tenido noticias suyas desde entonces.

El le entendía, ¿Cuánto no quisiera estar en Caracas, Maracaibo, Valencia…? Luchar codo a codo con su gente enfrentándose a los que les oprimían Pero entendía que su deber estaba aquí en estos momentos, dando su testimonio al mundo de lo que ocurría dentro de sus fronteras. Informando de lo que realmente ocurría en su país.

Venezuela reflexionó todo esto mientras en la lejanía aún podía observar el humo de las gandolas que su propia fuerza militar había incendiado por órdenes del usurpador. Sus ojos picaban con lágrimas que se reusaba a derramar, el debía mantenerse fuerte, por su gente, por sus estados, por ella misma. No podía dejarse ver derrotado, aún no lo estaba. Pero era imposible no sentirse así después de presenciar aquella atrocidad.

Solo un monstruo quema comida frente a los hambrientos y medicina frente a los enfermos, como había dicho su presidente encargado Juan Guaido. Y para su desgracia ese monstruo estaba en Miraflores diciendo ocupar un cargo que no le pertenecía. 

Sintió a alguien sentarse junto a el, no quiso mirar quien era aunque lo más probable era que fuera Colombia o Caracas. No quería hablar con nadie, sabía que si lo hacía se echaría a llorar.

-Ellos pagarán por esto- dijo Colombia con la mirada determinada que había visto cientos de veces y que prometía justicia.

Venezuela no contestó, no podía, el nudo que se había formado en su garganta se lo impedía.

-No estás solo, ya no, el mundo te apoya y está mirando todo lo que ocurre en ti- 

-Tengo miedo- fue lo único que salió de sus labios- Tengo miedo de que no lo logremos, de seguir atrapado en una dictadura que cada día asesina a más de mis ciudadanos, que apoya a los delincuentes y encarcela a los inocentes-

Sin poderlo evitar unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron de las esmeraldas que eran sus ojos, esmeraldas que representaban los bastos bosque que había en su territorio.

-No digas eso, ya comenti una vez el error de abandonarte, no lo volveré a hacer. Tú me diste una vez la libertad, es justo que te devuelva el favor-.

Colombia lo abrazo y Venezuela se apoyó en este. Hoy habían sido derrotados, pero mañana sería un nuevo amanecer que traería nuevas esperanzas para su tierra. Y aunque le costará su existencia vería a su pueblo libre nuevamente.

Porque ellos renacerían de las cenizas dejadas hoy, tal y como un fénix y pronto serían libres.


End file.
